What Am I Going to Do with You?
by LuvLuvLuvAnime
Summary: After being ignored by Ultimo because of the escape of criminals, Vice stumbles upon a small baby girl at a small house after her dad was killed. What will Vice do after that? Suckish summary.


**A/n: Okay, this story just popped out of my head so suddenly that I decided to post it on fan fiction just for fun. Oh, yeah, and that story, The Adventures of Ultimo and Vice, I'm not sure if I should continue because I feel that it's not going anywhere right now. So I might try and delete it. If you don't want me to, review and tell me.**

Down by the woods, far away from Kyoto, Japan, came a flash of red from the trees here and there. Ultimo tried to outrun the green douji in hopes of having time to meet up with his beloved master. Thinking that it was safe, Uru started to run as fast as he can.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! What's the matter Ultimo? Don't have the guts to fight me!?" Vice laughed evilly. Ultimo stopped in his tracks and gritted his teeth.

"Uru has no time for fighting right now. He has to get to the town as quickly as possible." he said calmly. Ignoring what he said, Vice landed on one tree behind Ultimo and raised his arm.

"Karakuri Henge-" but before Vice can finish, the redhead vanished unexpectedly. "What the hell?" the Ultimate Evil grunted angrily and punched a tree out of its roots. "This has been happening for days now!"

During the past few days, reports says that the prison in Japan had been bombed and now all the criminals had escaped. The Seven Deadly Sins barely cared and the Six Perfections are trying to save the town. So it's now IMPOSSIBLE to fight Ultimo or those worthless goody-two shoes.

Sometime Later:

On top of a large mountain, Vice sat near the edge in boredom. Then, behind him came two more evil douji and a master, Orgullo, Paresse, and Mizho.

"What do you three want?" Vice asked.

"I see you weren't able to pick a fight again, Vice." Mizho said. "How long are you able to withstand this ignorance from Ultimo?" A vein popped out of Vice's head in annoyance.

"Shut up!"

"Temper, temper. Maybe you need some help-"

"No way in the blood of Dunstan I will ask for your help! I could do things by myself! So leave me in peace!" with that, Vice disappeared.

"He's gloomy." Paresse said.

"Well look who's talking!" Orgullo and Mizho said with their sweat dropping.

Somewhere Later:

"Yamato-sama, any signs yet?" the Ultimate Good asked. The brunette nodded and then, a blood curdling scream came somewhere downtown.

Weird. That was the place where the last incident was. So Ultimo and Yamato, followed by Pardonner and Sophia, all ran towards the sound of screams. One man with a black eye patch and a scar down his neck charged that the patient douji. With one strike, blood splattered out of the criminal's shoulder.

Another man with a dagger and crooked teeth started to run after the wise douji. In one swift motion, blood sprayed out of the man's neck. Ultimo was about to head towards the last one but the walls of a small house was knocked down by a certain douji, killing the criminal. Seriously, that douji can kill.

"Ultimo, I'm surprised you're here." Vice said sarcastically, trying to take the head of a criminal out of his gauntlets. The town folk started to scream.

"Pardonner, Sophia! Take Yamato-sama with you and try to find more bad guys! Uru will try and settle this." Ultimo commanded. Without any word, the two perfections did what they were told.

"Finally, enough time to settle this!"

"Vice, Uru will not forgive you for ruining this plan." the redhead said. "For this, I will fight." Ultimo used Karakuri Henge against his opposite but Vice dodged it like it was nothing.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" Vice shouted in boredom. "Karakuri Henge: Turtle Saw!" he swung his gauntlet carelessly, creating a large scar on Ultimo's shoulder. Ultimo swayed a bit but changed his gauntlet back to normal and vanished again. "Aw, come on! Why would you want to protect people you don't even know?! It's worthless anyway!"

Sometime Later: (again)

"_How worst could this day possibly get?"_ Vice thought to himself. He could have beaten the hell out of his opposite but no, that stupid incident had to happen. As he walked motionlessly in the woods, a small scream was heard. Much to his curiosity, he thought that Ultimo was there. This could be his chance…

Vice flew towards the noise and just in the horizon a small poor house was seen. He stepped into the house (the door was open for some reason) and no one was spotted. Then another door burst open. A young man started running towards him for help but a sharp kunai with chain went to stab the man in the back. He dropped to his knees, eyes still open.

"The heck was that about?" Vice questioned himself.

"Hey, you!" a deep voice called him. Vice stopped at his tracks and saw a large man covered in tattoos holding the kunai that killed the man.

"What do you want?"

"Are you one of those jerks who tried to stop us?!" he asked. Jerk? Did that man called the Ultimate Evil a jerk? How dare he?

"What did you call me?" the evil douji asked in a cold, dark voice that even the devil would be afraid of him.

"Yeah… you heard me! Coward!" Vice's eyes widened.

"Kukuku… a scum like you should go to hell!" Vice ran towards the criminal with eyes full of hatred and anger.

He shoved his gauntlet into the man's chest, cutting each of his organs one by one. The man who was killed earlier started to moan weakly. He gave a weak smile to the evil douji, only to have a glare in return.

"Thank you…" he said. "Please… take care… of my daughter." then, he passed on.

In the background, a small sound was heard right near Vice suddenly. He turned his head and saw a small infant, about a year old staring at Vice blankly. She had dark brown eyes, which sparkle so suddenly, short black hair, and wore a pink sundress. It reminded Vice of Ultimo a bit because of her looks.

"Listen, man, I'm not a hero or a nanny. I'm a Karakuridouji. I have no time to play games here." Vice said to the man.

The small girl went to cling to Vice ankle, smiling at him brightly. Vice grunted and shrugged her off, making her skid a bit on the ground. Then she started to cry… loud.

"Erg, shut up! Stop crying!" Vice shouted, making sure that no one was around.

"Did you here that?!"

"It's coming from over there?!"

"Let's go!" Vice can hear a crowd of men heading near the direction he's in.

"That's it! You left me no choice!" Vice grabbed the small child into his hand and vanished in the nick of time.

Somewhere Later:

Vice and the human child stopped at a grassy hill far away from town. Vice sat the little girl near a tree and said:

"Listen, kid, be grateful that you are still alive and that I didn't kill you… yet. So stay here until someone finds you and all that junk." the girl tilted her head to the left. Vice sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "People like you need to take a hint." the Ultimate Evil started to walk away until the little girl held onto his ankle. Annoyed by the girl, Vice hanged her on a tree branch and noticed the girl taking a liking in staying like that. "So you like that, huh? Then I'll just leave you here then. Finally-"

"Waaaaggghhhh!" the baby wailed. Vice stopped in his tracks…

Thirty Minutes Later:

"Ha ha ha!" Orgullo laughed. "Who's that, Vice? You're little friend?!"

"Shut up! Want me to rip your mouth open and take out that voice box of yours!?" Vice questioned angrily.

"Easy, Vice." Mizho said. "Be lucky you have someone to play with." she teased. Paresse walked up to the child who was on Vice's shoulders.

"Laugh, kid." he commanded. "I said laugh." the girl looked away. "She's gloomy."

"Hah! Like you're not?!" Orgullo shouted.

"Anyway could you guys- hey! Why are you guys ignoring me all of a sudden?!" Vice asked the trio who were looking at random places.

"You said you never wanted help from us before. So why should we help you, then?" the gothic teenager spoke.

"No! I was just-" then, they vanished.

Somewhere Later:

Ultimo and Yamato was able to take down a few more criminals during the day and then, Regula, douji of Discipline told his leader about a strange rumor that had been passing down.

"Eh? A baby?" the redhead questioned the bald douji.

"Yeah, others say that a small baby was taken. I wonder who." Regula replied. Ultimo looked down at his feet and something popped into his head.

"Vice…"

Meanwhile:

Vice jumped from building to building, trying to find where that no-good Ultimo was.

"Where the heck could he be?" Vice questioned to himself.

On his back, he can hear the baby snoring and little by little falling off of his back. Vice flew downwards towards the baby grabbing him in one gauntlet and suddenly smashing his back against the roof of a apartment.

"Damn it!" he cursed. The Ultimate Evil looked down at the child and saw her sleeping calmly. He grunted. "Kid, don't start sleeping on me!" he shouted. Down below, more screams have been heard.

"Uru, this way!" Slow said, gesturing Ultimo to follow him.

"I'm coming!" Vice smirked.

"Finally, I found you!" he said. But the snoring of the young girl stopped him from heading towards Ultimo. "What am I going to do with you?" then, about a few miles away, he saw a small house that was literally empty after a group of humans left. "Perfect."

So he flew to that house and placed the girl on the floor "gently" and finally left. Vice stopped behind a thin tree near Ultimo and was about attack but a familiar sound was heard over the horizon.

Five Minutes Later:

"Stop crying!" Vice shouted at the kid in anger only to find a young woman with the baby. Startled, she sat the child on the ground.

"Sorry! Please don't harm us!" she begged. The small girl started to crawl towards Vice. "No, don't go near him." the woman warned. Vice knelt down to the child and patted her on the head then looked up at the girl.

"Were you the one who made her cry?" he asked.

"No. She started crying when I passed by and- oh no! Behind you!" the woman shouted.

Behind Vice stood another criminal carrying a gun. He shot five bullets on Vice's back while he protected the baby. Enraged with anger, Vice extended his gauntlet and his fingers went straight through the criminal's chest and neck. The evil douji carried the baby in one hand and gave her to the woman.

"Go." he said.

"What?"

"Take the baby and go. Or you want me to change my mind?" Vice said.

The woman nodded her head and started to run. The baby stared at Vice wide-eyed. She noticed that he's going away. At the same time, Vice feels glad that the brat is gone but on the other hand, he had this weird feeling that he doesn't understand and never will.

Three Minutes Later:

Ultimo started running towards the last criminal until Vice showed up in front of him.

"Vice!" Ultimo exclaimed.

"Finally! Let's finish this fight!" Vice said as he charged at Ultimo.

"Let me ask you one thing." Ultimo said while dodging Vice's attacks.

"What is it now?!"

"Where's the baby?" the two broke apart.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" the green douji lied as they attacked again.

Ultimo slashed Vice on his right arm, forcing Vice to grab a fistful of red hair from Ultimo and raised him off his feet. The red douji then used Karakuri Henge to slash Vice deep on the shoulder. In the background, he could still hear the girl's small loud cries in the air. Wanting Vice to come back.

"Don't… cry…" he whispered before he fell on his back. Ultimo landed on the ground safely and changed his gauntlet back to normal.

"So the baby is still alive…" he said. Then he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. There is no reason for Uru to kill you after what "good" thing you have done for that baby. Right?" then he disappeared.

**The End.**

**Me: *sniff* That was a bit of a sad ending.**

**Uru: Don't cry LLA-chan. Let Uru give you a hug.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Vice: Shut up with all this drama! And the crying! Reminds me of that brat!**

**Me: Don't start with me! You're just saying that because you miss her!**

**Vice: I do not!**

**Uru: Read and review please. Maybe LLA-chan will post a sequel if you PM her or review. Bye! Bye!**


End file.
